<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>killua, babe by beaniebbz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603998">killua, babe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaniebbz/pseuds/beaniebbz'>beaniebbz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>As always lol, Canon Compliant, Could be seen as platonic, Dialogue Heavy, Endearments, Feelings Realization, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Pet Names, Play Fighting, Pre-Relationship, Roughhousing, just killugon being happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaniebbz/pseuds/beaniebbz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon didn’t understand what the big deal was. Back home, almost everyone used endearments for each other. It was a part of his vocabulary. It would be weird to not use them. </p><p>His friend didn’t share the sentiment, apparently. </p><p>“What the fuck did you just call me?” Killua asks, voice alarmingly threatening despite the bright pink face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>killua, babe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>guys. this is so bad but i cannot fix it for i am simply the vessel </p><p>i did have a beta for this fic (thank u) but we are a little bit stupid, so if you find any errors pls let me know</p><p>btw I think ill tag this as pre-relationship, but it could be seen as platonic or maybe even actually in a relationship? idk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gon didn’t understand what the big deal was. Back home, almost everyone used endearments for each other. It was a part of his vocabulary. It would be weird to <em> not </em>use them. </p><p>His friend didn’t share the sentiment, apparently. </p><p>“What the <em> fuck </em> did you just call me?” Killua asks, voice alarmingly threatening despite the bright pink face. </p><p>Gon blinks. “Huh?” All he did was thank Killua for handing him the water bottle just out of his reach. To be honest, he didn’t even think before speaking. Did he call Killua using someone else’s name? He hides a snicker at the thought. </p><p>His friend waves his outstretched hand dramatically. “Stop messing with me before I hurt you!” Killua hisses, another arm coming up to his face to seemingly hide it behind an oversized hoodie sleeve. </p><p>At this, Gon startles a bit. Killua’s punches <em> hurt. </em> “What did I even do?” He gasps, affronted. The Nintendo Switch lays in his lap, forgotten. “I wasn’t even paying attention!” </p><p>“Do you have amnesia or something, old man?” Gon has to resist rolling his eyes. Even when angry, his friend still finds the time to be bitter about the age gap between them. “You just called me <em> angel </em>!”</p><p>Oh. </p><p>
  <em>(Gon gently sets down the last heavy carp onto the wheelbarrow. He was surely going to smell like fish now, and Aunt Mito would send him for a bath right away, but it was worth seeing the smile on Old Lady Wallow’s face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“All done!” He chirps, grinning at her. When passing through town, Gon stopped catching up with the merchants when he noticed her struggling to load her fresh groceries. By the looks of it, she was probably stocking up on fish to make some stew while the prices were low.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wallow’s eyes crinkle upwards, her wrinkles becoming even more pronounced. “Thank you, angel. Your momma is raising such a sweetheart.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gon positively beams. “It’s no problem, Mrs. Wallow. I should probably get going though, a couple of neighbors wanted my help with some gardening. It’s about to be marigold season, you know!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She starts to push the wheelbarrow in the direction of her home. “Of course, baby. Say hi to Mito for me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With one last glance at her smiling face, Gon playfully salutes her before heading back down the busy marketplace. Just as he was about to set down the long path to his house, he feels a tap on his shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Gon, dear, do you think you could help me out with something for a moment?”)</em>
</p><p>He blinks out of his memory-ridden daze. Killua was still glaring at him, but his eyes didn't look angry anymore. Instead, his irises had a mix of confusion and hesitation. Right. Killua probably wasn't called any endearments, unless it was from his overbearing and psychotic mother. He almost cringes thinking of her high-pitched voice saying <em> Killua, dear, you will make the finest assassin one day! </em></p><p>“Um,” Gon starts. “Sorry, Killua. Old habits die hard, I guess.” After seeing his friend’s eyebrow raise, he rushes to clarify. “Back on Whale Island, everyone says that sorta stuff. It’s just natural.”</p><p>The raised eyebrow suddenly furrows. Killua removes the puffed sleeve from where it was covering his face so that he can speak to Gon directly. “Why?” He asks bluntly. </p><p>Now it was Gon’s turn to be confused. “Why what?” </p><p>Killua sighs, clearly exasperated. “Why would everyone say those things, idiot. It’s weird.”</p><p>“No, it isn’t, Mr. Hard Ass,” Gon huffs, perplexed. Killua makes a face at the less kind nickname. “It’s called showing affection. You know, when you are fond of something and want to make that known? I thought no concept was too hard for you to comprehend.” </p><p>“Shut the hell up,” Killua snarls. He looks like he is about to continue with a verbal assault but suddenly falls silent when his mouth opens, a small blush making its way back onto his cheeks. “Wait. Did you just insinuate that you are<em> fond </em>of me or something?”</p><p>Gon’s face flattens into the most disbelieving look he could possibly muster. How was <em> he </em> considered the dumber one? Why was Killua known as the brilliant genius of the two? “There is something wrong with you,” He deadpans. He brings a finger up to poke at Killua’s head and dodges the swipe to his arm in return. “There is nothing up there. I’m pretty sure I just heard a hollow thud.”</p><p>Another swing is aimed for his face this time, and Gon catches his friend’s wrist before he quite possibly dies. “That’s rich coming from <em> you. </em>” Killua sneers, trying to free his arm by wiggling it around. </p><p>The brunette releases his grip. “I didn’t just insinuate that, by the way. How many times do I have to tell you that you are my best friend and I love you before you believe me?” </p><p>The so-called 'best friend' kindly gags at his words. This time Gon does roll his eyes, because wow, dramatic much? "Never say anything like that again," He says in between fake coughs, still pretending he was going to vomit. "That was disgusting."</p><p>Gon suddenly grins, bright and mischievous. It makes Killua drop the act, sobering up and looking wary. “I think you’re just embarrassed, Killua,” He says slyly. With the way Killua’s jaw suddenly sets and his hand twitches, Gon thinks he hit the nail on the head. </p><p>“Awww, Killua!” Gon laughs gleefully, reaching out for his friend who was rapidly backing away. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about! I just <em> love </em> you <em> so much! </em>” He manages to snag Killua’s forearm and almost gets an elbow to the face in return. He jerks the arm his way, forcing the other teen to fall against his side. Gon knocks the Switch out of his lap so he could move more freely, and quickly wraps an arm around Killua’s waist to trap him there. </p><p>Killua starts thrashing, trying to unsuccessfully headbutt the side of Gon’s chin but instantly stops when he notices Gon’s puckered lips. He quickly stopped swinging his head, trying to avoid getting a peck to his hair, or worse, his forehead. The threat was clear: <em> Get closer, I dare you. </em> Gon could practically see the calculations in Killua’s head; should he hit Gon, but technically get a <em> kiss </em> , too? The risk was apparently not worth the reward, because he simply huffs and stops moving, not leaning into Gon’s embrace, but not leaning <em> away </em> from it either. </p><p>"This is so mortifying," Killua repeats, a small smile on his face betraying how he feels. He looks away to try and hide the quirk of his mouth. "I should have kept my mouth shut in the beginning."</p><p>Oh yeah. Gon got so caught up in their wrestling that he forgot why they even started fighting in the first place. <em> Endearments. </em> His features morph into a shit-eating smirk yet again. </p><p>“Oh, come on,” The brunette pulls Killua even closer, surprisingly met with no resistance. “<em> That </em>wasn’t even that bad. Angel is like, tame.” </p><p>The other teen stiffens a bit. He sends a panicked glance Gon’s way because he was using that tone he always had before doing something that would embarrass Killua to no end. His eyes widened a little bit in anticipation. </p><p>“Besides,” Gon continues, thrilled. “You kind of look like an angel. I mean, your white hair kinda reminds me of a halo, babe.” </p><p>Killua positively lights on <em> fire </em> . His face turns an alarming shade of red, and he promptly shoves an open palm into Gon’s face. <em> Babe? </em> Really? Killua was never returning to Whale Island. That place was filled with mongrels who taught his friend how to talk like <em> that, </em> and it was enough of a reason to never show his pale face to those traitors again. </p><p>Even with his face getting squished by a sweaty hand, Gon still manages to snort, and then it turns to a long series of ugly giggles. Killua rips his hand away in disgust, sending Gon a look so full of revulsion that the brunette kind of feels like he just insulted the entire Zoldyck bloodline. He probably did. </p><p>“Alright!” Killua concedes, looking like he was close to throwing a fit. “You win. That was much more humiliating. Now leave me the hell alone!” His voice changed a little bit, Gon noticed.</p><p>The older teen stops laughing and instead openly stares at his friend. He was just joking, but if Killua didn't like it… </p><p>“I’ll try not to use any nicknames again if you don’t want me to,” Gon promises, sounding a bit more serious than what the situation probably called for. “It actually did just slip out the first time.”</p><p>Killua suddenly looks a bit more serious too, but also a little nervous. The pink on his ears and cheeks seems to be permanently tattooed there. They have an intense mini staredown for a second before Killua groans and glances away, slumping into Gon's side as if he was a human pillow. "Fine," He says finally. "You win again." He hesitates for a moment. "I didn't hate it."</p><p>There were a lot of things Gon was expecting, but for Killua admitting to <em> enjoying </em> it? That wasn’t even a fathomable possibility. “Killua Zoldyck likes <em> pet names?” </em>Gon’s voice grows louder, incredulous. </p><p>There is a sharp pain in his side from a well-placed elbow jab that makes him gasp. Killua suddenly looks murderous. “Will you <em> keep it down </em>? I never fucking said that. You are delusional.”</p><p>Gon has to resist the urge to cradle the sore spot on his ribs and instead smiles knowingly. Killua narrows his eyes at the smug face. "Okay, okay," He relents. "I believe you." </p><p>Apparently, this sates the other teen, who turns to look ahead with satisfaction. Gon eyes the abandoned Nintendo Switch and debates picking it up again before deciding that he wants to ask one more question.</p><p>“So,” He cautiously starts. “Does this mean I <em> can </em> use nicknames freely now?” </p><p>Interestingly enough, his friend doesn’t get irritated. If anything, he looks kind of content, curled up into Gon’s side. <em> Huh, </em> Gon thinks with a belated realization. <em> I could get used to this. </em></p><p>He more feels the shrug of fake nonchalance than sees it. “I mean, I guess,” The white-haired teen mutters. “Depends on which ones. Baby is a no.” <em> For now </em>, are the unspoken words. Or maybe Gon is imagining things. Since when did he start noticing stuff like that anyway?</p><p>Gon mulls that thought over as Killua makes himself more comfortable. The sudden urge to mess with his best friend just one last time is too hard to resist. </p><p>“How about <em> beloved </em>?”</p><p>The last thing Gon sees is a fist flying towards his very vulnerable face, and then he was falling back onto the floor with a fading consciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my growing amount of wips: h-<br/>me: shut the fuck up</p><p>I told myself that I was going to work on a tutor kil au that I'm writing before posting anything new, but I literally couldn't help myself w this one. ik this was short but I am hopefully (fingers crossed) aiming for something a lot bigger soon?? i have no idea lol but anyways this was kinda just me messing around w dialogue </p><p>this fic was slightly inspired by "of all the stars in the sky, you see me" by Miah_Kat. so please check out that fic if you haven't, it never fails to make me smile like an idiot cause it is just soooo adorable. </p><p>thank you for reading, sending luv. until next time !!</p><p>come talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/emokillugon">twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>